


Blondes Have More Fun

by Sidekick_Theory



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fingering, Fluff, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blonde Leo visits Neymar in Brazil before the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I know what you're thinking, 'Why is she posting a new story and not updating her old ones?' Well I promise there's a reason for that! Microsoft Word just stopped working on my computer the other day, and I have yet to take it in to get fixed, so I can't access any of my other fics. So in the meantime I wrote this. It's short, sweet, and I hope you like it.

"Neymar."

"..." 

"Neymar."

"Hmm?"

"Will you stop that already?"

"I just can't believe it's real."

"Well, cut it out!"

"Fine," Neymar mutters, droping his hands from where they were continuously running through Leo's platinum blonde hair. Quickly, he reaches back up to right a few strands that were askrew before Leo snaps at him again.

"Neymar!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to fix a few strands," Neymar explains, flinching away from Leo's glare. 

The older one rolls his eyes and reaches over to pull the frightened boy into his lap. Neymar happily moves with Leo's hands and straddles his boyfriend. He lays his hands on Leo's shoulder's while Leo' s hands grip his waist. 

"I knew dyeing my hair would get a reaction out of you, but I thought after..." Leo pauses to look at the time on his phone, "...three hours the intial shock would wear off."

"And it has!" Neymar insists. "It's just something for me to get used to, I swear." Neymar smiles at his blonde boyfriend and leans forward to peck his lips. "Thank you for the surprise. Visiting me here in Brazil before the Olympics start would have been enough, but this is great, too." Neymar pauses to wink at Leo before continueing, "Although, I am happy to see that I'm rubbing off on you."

Leo rolls his eyes again, making Neymar laugh. "Yeah, next time you see me I'll be listening to shitty Brazilian music and wearing Spongebob underwear."

"Hey!" Neymar protests. "My music isn't shitty, and those boxers were a joke present from a friend."

"That didn't stop you from wearing them," Leo points out.

Neymar pouts at his boyfriend, jutting his lip out dramatically. "Why are you being so mean? I thought you came here to, and I quote, 'calm my nerves before the big tournament and spend some quality time together.'"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry," Leo says with an apologetic tone, raising his hands up in defense. "Hey," he says in a softer volume, reaching up to cup both sides of Neymar's face. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"No, I don't believe you did," Neymar says nonchalantly, looking away from Leo haughtily to show his distaste. 

Leo smiles widely and uses his grip on Neymar's cheeks to pull him forward, bringing the younger's attention back to his eyes. "Well, you look devestatingly handsome," Leo says against Neymar's lips, making them both smile before they close the distance between them. 

Leo doesn't protest when Neymar's hands go straight to his hair again.

Leo instead deepens the kiss and pulls Neymar closer in his lap, aligning there crotches perfectly, making the Brazilian moan loudly and tighten his fingers in Leo's hair. 

Leo groans when this happens, prompting him to drop kisses to Neymar's neck now. They hold each other close as they rub together. It doesn't take long for Leo's hands to dip below Neymar's training pants to grip his ass. 

When Leo's fingers flutter across his hole though, Neymar pulls away from Leo. "Babe, we can't. I already told you I have another practice later tonight, and I have to be at 100%," Neymar reminds the Argentine. 

Leo groans and leans his head against Neymar's chest. "Mhmm, that's right. you told me that, sorry."

"It's okay, babe, I understand. But you know, there are other ways for you to please me," Neymar says with hope clouding his voice. 

Leo looks up into his eyes with a knowing look. "Really?"

"C'mon, please? I just can't get the image out of my head of your new blonde hair between my legs. I promise I'll replicate!" Neymar pleads, grinding down sneakily to try and convince him.

Leo groans again as he comtemplates his options. Eventually, he looks back into his boyfriend's hopeful eyes. He reaches a hand up to run his thumb across Neymar's lip to stop him from biting it. He continues to rub along it until Neymar takes it into his mouth and starts sucking on it. Leo chuckles at his foolishness, but his eyes flash with desire, and really there was no decision to be made. 

"Fine," Leo says before he lays Neymar down on the couch, moving quickly to rid the Brazilian of his training pants and underwear, which thankfully aren't the Spongebob ones.

Neymar stares up at Leo with a satisified glint in his eyes. He takes his shirt off while Leo throws his pants onto the floor. The two lock eyes one more time before Leo's mouth descends down onto Neymar's cock.

At first, Leo kisses the tip and then runs his lips down it, watching avidly as it twitches and Neymar shifts around. He appeases the boy by taking it into his hand and jerking it off to full size. When he takes the tip into his mouth and starts to move down, Neymar hand reaches out to grip Leo's hair. 

Neymar sits up on his elbow and stares earnestly at the blonde hair between his legs, bobbing up and down as Leo sucks his cock. He doesn't dare let his eyes close in pleasure in fear that he will miss a moment of the glory that is a blonde Leo pleasing him.

Leo looks up and sees Neymar's eyes still open and takes it as a sign that he is unaffected by the blowjob. In an attempt to hinder Neymar, Leo sucks harder and circles Neymar's hole with a sole finger. 

Neymar's head drops to his shoulder, and he whimpers as Leo's index finger breeches him. His fingers tighten in Leo's hair, and he starts to guide Leo's head up and down faster. 

Leo continues to thrust his finger in and out of Neymar as he releases all control to him. He hollows his cheeks and grips Neymar's thigh. He hears the tell-tale 'thump' of Neymar's head hitting the pillow on the couch, meaning his extra pleasing tatics didn't go unwarranted.

Leo doubles his efforts by adding another finger and deep throating his boyfriend's cock when he feels Neymar's other hand grip his hair. Neymar lets out moan after moan, noises getting gradually louder as time goes by. 

When Leo's fingers hit that spot inside him, Neymar whimpers out, "I'm close."

A few thrusts directed at that spot and a hard suck later, Neymar's coming undone underneath Leo. Leo continues to suck him until Neymar stops writhing around on the couch. But when Leo finally pulls away thinking Neymar's done, one last cumshot lands on his cheek. 

Below him, Leo hears a breathless giggle. When he looks up at Neymar, he sees the boy smiling at him dopily. He watches cursiously as the Brazilian sits up and reaches a hand out to him. He uses his finger to to wipe the cum off Leo's face. They both stare at his finger for a second before Neymar starts giggling helplessly.

"What is it?" Leo asks confused.

"It's just," Neymar says between chuckles. "It's as white as your hair." Neymar burst out laughing at this observation as Leo pushes him back down onto the couch. 

"Ah c'mon Leo, it was just a joke!" Neymar says. When Leo continues to glare at him, Neymar wipes the cum off his finger and sits up. He wraps his arms around Leo's neck and begins to nose at his hair. "You know that I love your new haircut." 

"Mhmm sure," Leo reluctantly agrees. "How about you put that mouth to better use now and show me how much you like my new haircut?"

"Gladly," Neymar says with a smirk. He moves off the couch and on to the ground in front of Leo quickly, but right before his hands even touch Leo's shorts, there's a knock at the door. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Neymar yells back at it, refusing to move from his place in front of Leo.

"Coach wants to see you to discuss the best time to have your press conference," a voice that sounds distinctly like Rafinha's says. 

"Ugh fine, tell him I'll be out in ten minutes."

"Coach says he wants to see you now."

"Fine. Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm not your messenger."

"Really? Because you kind of seem like one with the way your badgering me about seeing Coach," Neymar points out as he stands to throw his clothes back on. Leo looks up at him annoyed and helpless as he moves his hands in the air over his crotch with his palms facing upwards. Neymar rolls his eyes and whispers, "Later." 

"If anything, this makes me Coach's messenger," Rafinha replies. 

"Whatever," Neymar says, walking to the door. "I'm coming now anyways."

"Hey," Rafinha begins to say before Neymar reaches the door. "Can I come in and see Leo while you're gone? I thought-" Rafinha pauses in surprise as Neymar swings the door open. "That I could keep him company. Hey Leo!"

"Hey Rafa."

"Yeah whatever, just don't make fun of his hair. He's sensitive about it," Neymar pretends to whisper, making Leo roll his eyes and Rafinha's widen in surprise. 

"Leo! Your hair! It's- it's great! When did you get it done?" Rafinha asks in astonishment, walking fully into the room to get a closer look. 

"Right before I got a plane to come down here," Leo answers. 

"Yeah, he did it for me. Isn't that sweet?" Neymar asks, holding his hands to his heart sarcastically. 

"The sweetest. Now go see Coach before I get in trouble!" As Neymar moves past him to go out into the hallway, Rafinha mentions, "Oh, and don't worry about Leo. I promise the only jokes I will make about his hair will involve comparing it to Ter Stegen's albino shade."

The two Brazilian's laugh as Leo rolls his eyes for the hundreth time that night.


End file.
